Sampling devices are used to obtain blend samples, such as in manufacturing of pharmaceutical products. Sampling with a grain-type sampler device is typically performed by an operator (or a technician) inserting the sampler tip into the powder bed with the sample port closed. The sample port is then opened, and the sampler is agitated or pushed further into the powder bed to allow the powder sample to enter the sampler chamber. The sample port is then closed, and the sample is removed and dispensed into a suitable container. After dispensing the samples from the sampling device, the samples are often sent to a quality control laboratory to be analyzed. The quality control laboratory performs an analysis of the samples.
Analysis times typically vary from 24 hours to 7 days, depending on factors such as laboratory capacity and test methods. The forward processing of a sampled blend occurs after the quality control laboratory completes and releases its analysis of the sample taken. Thus, while a manufacturing facility waits for receipt of this data from the laboratory, the sampled blends are stored for several days, which can disadvantageously lead to particle segregation and de-mixing. This limits a manufacturing facility's through-put and may result in the processing of an adulterated blend out of specification. To increase production through-put and reduce segregation and de-mixing, blends may be compressed “at risk” before laboratory results are generated. However, if a finished product was compressed at risk and found to be out of specification with regard to blend uniformity, the batch may be rejected.
The present invention overcomes the major drawbacks associated with current sampling and analysis practices by way of a sampler device integrated with a NIRS fiber optic probe. An advantage of the present invention is that NIRS data acquisition can be performed immediately after sampling. Thus, the need to compress at risk or store blends for extended periods of time is eliminated. Because an external laboratory analysis is not required, an increase in laboratory capacity results from utilization of the fiber optic sampling device.